el apagón
by HoshiAm-chan
Summary: Sakura una empresaria, Sasuke su jefe y Naruto un compañero de trabajo, encerrados en un elevador por apagón ¿Que cosas podria suceder?


**_Hola soy HoshiAm-chan_**

**_Nota: La idea original de este fic le pertenece a black shoter girl que en realidad es un fic de Shugo Chara (Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamoru ), y yo con la autorización de ella. La estoy adaptando en el fic Naruto (Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno)_**

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_El_********_apagón_**

**_By black shoter girl_**

* * *

Yo Haruno Sakura, una mujer de pelo rosado, tez blanca, alta de ojos jades, una empresaria de 22 años que ya maneja el mundo de la moda en una cómoda oficina y en un elegante edificio, codiciada por todos los jóvenes hombres, menos uno...Uchiha Sasuke, algo cercano a mi jefe apenas de 23 años con puestos inalcanzables para mi, un joven sexy de ojos negro y cabellera del mismo color, pero con reflejos azulados el único chico que eh amado y que siempre amaré.

Todo comenzó en un apagón terrible apagón.

-hola señorita Haruno-me saludaba mi secretaria Matsuri

-hola buenos días Matsuri, ya sabes que me puedes llamar Sakura.

-de acuerdo Sakura, nos vemos luego.

-! Frentona! ¡ Hola!-saludaba la guerita Ino.

-hola Ino, dime necesitas algo?

-no realmente, oye viste las noticias?-me preguntaba la rubia

-si...sobre la huelga de los de la electricidad?

-si, dicen que la cortaran, crees que podamos trabajar así?

-hablan y solo hablan no creo que lo hagan, ahora si me permites debo sacarle copias a estos diseños.

-ok-me despedí de Ino y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, que horror, la copiadora estaba casi hasta el ultimo piso y yo me encontraba hasta casi arriba del edificio, que lata, no bajaría, pues mi falda es apretada y me tomaría una eternidad, existía la fácil solución del ascensor, no me gustaba tomarlo, me mareaba pero de eso a caerme por las escaleras con la falda, escogí el ascensor.

Presione el botón de PB, espere máximo 2 minutos a que bajara el ascensor, temía encontrarme a Sasuke, pues el jamás tomaba las escaleras, se abrieron por fin las puertas y ahí estaba el, leyendo unos papeles en un folder, ojeándolos bastante concentrado-demonios-pensé. Entre al elevador me fui a una esquina para que no se percatara de mi presencia, era como si fuera invisible!, me ahogaba en su perfume masculino, que dulce tortura. Me miro de reojo al ver mis expresiones, el elevador se detuvo y entro Naruto, un jefe de otra sección de departamento, eh de admitir que no esta nada feo incluso me gusta un poco pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos me hace caso.

Ahí estaba yo sudando frio ahí estaban los dos hombres mas guapos del mundo. Naruto Uzumaki era mas accesible que Naruto pero de el a Sasuke yo quiero a Sasuke.

-hola-dijo Naruto

-eh eh h-hola-lo se buen momento para ponerme nerviosa.

-eres tu Sakura Haruno verdad?-preguntó

-si si soy yo

-eres la del departamento de modas verdad-interrumpió Sakura, por primera vez me había dirigido la mirada o mejor aun palabras!.

-si soy yo-bien! Me pregunto que si era del departamento de modas!

-ah que mal-mi mundo se vino abajo

-mal?

-aja-solo dijo eso.

-Uchiha no digas eso es un buen trabajo, además a la edad de Haruno nadie habría alcanzado un puesto como el que ella tiene.-se dirigió hacia Sasuke.-ademas es muy hermosa

-Hm-dijo el pelinegro.

Me sonroje mucho, eso pensaba de mí? Que era hermosa y exitosa? Creo que oí rumores diciendo que yo le gustaba, pero jamás lo creí, pues me ignoraba siempre...

Pum!!- se oyó un azotó en un par de mili segundos el elevador se había detenido y las luces se habían apagado, todo estaba oscuro, nadie de los tres se veía las caras.

-que ha pasado!!-pregunte exaltada

-al parecer si cortaron la luz-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

-que hacemos?-preguntó Naruto.

-esperar a que regrese la luz o que nos ayuden.

Okey estaba asustada, y me sentía sola, los dos se quedaron cayados, me despegue algo de la esquina y sentí que alguien estaba enfrente de mi supongo que era Naruto, lo sentía era imposible que fuera Sasuke, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, yo no era muy buena distinguiendo voces "Naruto" hablo y dijo-asustada Haruno?- .

-emm si algo

-no te preocupes no pasara nada-hablo con un tono de voz bajo, supongo que no quería que Sasuke escuchara.

-sentí una mano recorrer mi hombro, me dio un escalofrió por la espalda

-q-que haces??-pregunte roja en voz baja y con sonidos entrecortados, no de miedo si no de curiosidad

-nada-dijo Naruto

Me quede callada, sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, cálidos y finos, hermosos.

-mph-suspire.

Esos besos subían y bajaban por mi cuello y mejilla hasta que llegó a mi oreja, la mordió.

-Hm-de nuevo suspire, no se me había olvidado que Sasuke estaba ahí, podía escucharme, así que me mordí el labio para evitar cualquier sonido.

Las manos de el se posaron en mis caderas y sus labios, me daban besos apasionados en la boca y yo repentinamente se los correspondía, estaba roja, temía que mi sonrojo se viera en la oscuridad, la verdad ya no me importaba si Sasuke escuchaba, de lo que se había perdido, estaba teniendo carisias de Naruto en la oscuridad! Sensacional.

Las manos del joven revolvían mi ropa, y con mis manos también revolvía las suyas, los besos no cesaban, por momentos yo dejaba sus labios para pasarme a su cuello y de su cuello me agachaba hacia su pecho que tenia un poco la camisa desabotonada, el por su parte, lo disfrutaba, revolvía mi cabello, besaba mi frente y acariciaba toda parte de mi, si, TODA.

El y yo estábamos hirviendo pero no podíamos hacer nada mas que acariciarnos por que Sasuke estaba ahí, sin sospechar nada pero, para que arriesgarme, Sasuke era mi "jefe" si me atrapaba haciendo eso hablaría con el supervisor de Naruto lo correría y con el, a mi.

Nuestra respiración era agitada intentábamos calmarla y nuestros cuerpos parecían estar envueltos en una extraña danza donde aun conservamos nuestras ropas todo era perfecto. Hasta que el ascensor comenzó a moverse, aun no había luces, oho, Naruto y yo dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos acomode mi ropa e intente contar hasta diez para que mi sonrojo bajara un poco.

"Naruto" tomo mi mano no entendía por que, las luces se encendieron, y sorpresa!!!! SASUKE ERA QUIEN ME AGARRABA DE LA MANO!! El estaba sudando caliente igual que yo! El me había besado y fue el quien me recorrió completa con sus manos y yo igual!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Naruto no noto nada -gracias a dios que ya se arreglo la luz-dijo esto salió y se fue, Sasuke me soltó la mano, no planeaba salirse del ascensor ni yo tampoco, aun no llegaba a la fotocopiadora.

Nos miramos el sonrió pícaramente, me sonroje, las puertas del ascensor cerraron, hubo otro apagón y ahí fue donde terminamos lo que habíamos empezado, ya no había nada de que preocuparse, no había nadie mas en el ascensor mas que yo y el y nuestra tarea a medio terminar.

-Fin-

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

¿ Por un momento pensaron que esto era un NaruSaku?

Tranquilos soy fiel al Sasusaku, Naruhina y Nejiten


End file.
